gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Kon Galon
Kon Galon (Cone Gal-own) is a planet occupied by the Gauss Dominion. Having a population of 250 Trillion it ranks as the fourth most populated planet in the galaxy, and presently resides in sector 2 of the galaxy. Most citizens inhabit the large orbital ring city above the planet having a fairly even demographic of all member species. Kon Galon was originally a barren planet with a diameter of 21,000 kilometers and surface gravity of around 1.45G. The planet was selected for rapid terraforming in around 200DE, which was finished in around 1100DE. In which time the planet grew a very large and prosperous orbital ring-city with an economy built on mining the solar system, rich with asteroids and rocky planets. The terraforming resulted in a wide variety of life being present on the surface, various genetically modified organisms from the home worlds of the member species living on the surface. Large research installations and underground cities housing billions sat in caves and lava tubes below the planets' crust, while the surface was kept as a pristine nature preserve. Large swaths of the surface became "decay forests" with alien plant life resembling bulbs, kilometer-tall mushrooms and bioluminescent fungal growths occupying large swaths of the planets surface. Some sections did comprise more conventionally earthlike jungles and forests, however. The planet would later be selected by the high council for a special project; the development of a faster-than-light travel system which could allow the planet and its orbital ring city to enter subspace and travel to several contingent locations. This system would comprise two new rings built close to the planet which would rotate gyroscopically around the planet every few minutes (far faster than orbital speed). These large rings contained the warp conduits that allowed the planet to enter subspace as well as generating a radiation shield for the planets biosphere, and providing artificial sunlight if the planet should happen to accidentally arrive somewhere far from a star. When commencing a jump the gyroscopic rings would spin up and increase their energy output; at peak energy, just the rings would orbit the planet every fifteen seconds and the planet would jump. The planet departing to a new location would create a large gravity shockwave that was extremely dangerous to nearby ships and space stations. The controls for this system can only be accessed through the office of the current planetary governor and the office of the current planetary admiral of this world, who must use two unique naturally occurring phrydinnium crystals as keys and preform a synchronized key turn to initiate the jump. This system was meant to be utilized in extremely dire circumstances of galactic invasion, as the entire planet could theoretically be jumped to a different galaxy and function as a lifeboat or bastion for the gauss dominion if their home territory galaxy should ever be overrun, Hence why the planet had such a biologically diverse ecosystem, as it would serve as a genetic repository to reestablish life on new worlds. For this same reason a large information bunker called the SDL (Secure Data Library) was installed in a sealed bunker deep beneath the thickest point on the planet's crust. This data library containing the accumulated knowledge of the Gauss Dominion, as well as genetic samples, legal records, historical data and secret contingency plans. This system had been successfully tested on two occasions, moving the planet into orbit of other nearby stars (as the home system had been mined dry of valuable resources). Though the "lifeboat" explanation was the common political justification for this mega project, in truth it was only done to see if they could do it. Category:Locations